Glass substrates are used in a variety of applications such as automotive applications, architectural applications, aerospace applications, etc. For example, glass substrates are used as vision panels (i.e. front windshields, sidelights, etc.) in automotive applications. Depending on the end use of the glass substrate, the desired aesthetic properties such as, but not limited to, visible light reflectance, visible light transmittance, reflected color, etc., for the glass substrate will be different. In certain instances, it may be desirable to use a glass substrate that has a “brilliant appearance” as a vision panel in an automotive application. The term “brilliant appearance” means the glass substrate exhibits a visible light reflectance ranging from 5 to 20 percent, for example, from 9 to 15 percent, or from 10 to 12 percent. The use of such a vision panel could provide a competitive advantage to car manufactures.
The present invention provides a method for modifying the appearance of a glass substrate to give it a brilliant appearance. The method includes depositing a reflectance modifying coating on a particular side of a substrate.